Power of One
by Cadium
Summary: A young man finds a Zoroark in his beach hut and they travel together. This is their story.


**Hey guys, Silver here, back after 5 months. Sorry I haven't uploaded in so long, I've not been in the right frame of mind and i did terrible things that I can never forgive myself for. I'm better now but TL is dead for now. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this little thing I threw together in a few hours! Make sure to review the story if you want, so I can always improve for you guys. Without further ado, let's get started!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own pokemon or the rights to any pokemon. All credit goes to Game Freak and Nintendo**

* * *

In the beautiful region of Alola, there was a young trainer named Jody and he was preparing to embark on an all new adventure! He had his bag packed, his purple and grey gloves with the fingers cut out of them on, and an insatiable appetite for adventure!

Jody was from the Kalos region but had moved, just recently, to the Alola region with nothing but his thirst for a journey and a few thousand pokedollars he had saved up over the course of 6 years.

Most trainers start their journey at the age of 10 or 11 however, Jody has yet to embark on an adventure like that and he was already at the age of 17.

No matter, he was still wanting to go on an adventure despite being so close to adulthood, he yearned and thirsted for it. This is his story...

(8 months after moving to Alola)

Jody awoke to his alarm clock blaring some calming Alolan music at 5 in the morning. He jolted out of bed and went to sit at the kitchen table.

He sat down at his table in his small beach hut, which he could barely afford, and looked at his phone, which had a picture of a Zoroark on it for the lockscreen.

Jody was always a person to like Zoroark, even though he had never seen one in person before, but he always liked the species regardless. He looked over at a pokeball set in the center of the table and sighed, thinking about how much he wanted to catch a Zoroark.

He stood up and flopped back in bed, clutching the pokeball in his left hand and stared at it for several minutes, thinking about where to find a Zoroark. People thought he was extremely introverted and a pokephile, when in fact, he was just missing something in his life.

Jody sighed, thinking about how incredibly rare Zoroark are in Alola and how he would most likely never find one, but he was prepared just in case. He got out of bed and into the bathroom to shower, completely unknowing to what was watching him.

She was in Jody's beach hut sitting on his bed and thinking about him. She had always watched over Jody, without him knowing she was there.

'If only I could tell him I was here.' she thought to herself, wanting him to be her trainer. What she was doing now was dangerous and she risked getting caught because he hadn't left yet, but she decided to get under his blankets and lay there, feeling his body warmth still in the sheets and on the bed.

(Flashback)

She is a Zoroark, but not a normal one. She had purple hair and a golden yellow colour for her eyes. All the other Zoroark and Zorua ousted her from their colony because she was different from the rest of them. She was only a Zorua at the time and had been hurt deeply by their actions.

When she was wandering an alolan beach at night time when it was cold out, she saw a shack and ran to it in search of warmth, shelter, and most importantly, food. She ran to the hut and squeezed herself through a hole in the door, seeing a young man asleep in a bed. She quickly and quietly jumped on the table, eating some fruit out of a bowl placed on the center of the table. Once she ate a couple Oran and Pecha berries, she got under his bed and fell asleep.

Everyday when he left for work, she got out from under his bed and ate food, laying in his bed under his blankets and using his warmth to stay warm. When she evolved into a Zoroark after eating something, she started to get feelings for the boy that couldn't be quenched.

(Flashback end)

Jody got out of the shower and dried off, getting dressed in just shorts that sagged a bit, revealing his boxers out the top of the grey shorts. He had a towel over his left shoulder and noticed something purple in his bed. Concerned, Jody walked over to the bed and slowly, yet carefully, removed the blankets from atop the purple figure.

To his surprise, a Zoroark of all things was laying in bed, curled up in a fetal position and holding Jody's treasured pokeball in it's paws. The Zoroark looked up at him, dumbfounded that she had been seen before getting out of the bed and looking up at him, blushing heavily.

Jody stood in front of the Zoroark, surprised and confused that he is in the presence of a shiny Zoroark. He stood a good foot taller than her, standing at 6 foot 3. "So, uh, how long have you been here?"

Jody spoke to her in a moderate deep voice that can be only described as masculine, which made the Zoroark blush more. " **Z-Zor… ark, Zoroark!** " She replied, hoping that Jody couldn't understand what she said

"A few months huh? I can't believe you came to my beach hut." Jody, to the Zoroark's surprise, understood every word she said. "You know, I was wondering where all my berries and Rare Candies were going. I'm glad it was a Zoroark!"

The Zoroark blushed more and offered Jody the pokeball, seemingly wanting him to have it. She was blushing hard and embraced him with a warm and welcoming hug " **Zoroark… Zor, ark zoro~** " She smiled, feeling his arms wrap around her back and return her hug

Jody smiled, not having a care in the world because he now had what he wanted this whole time. He looked down at the Zoroark, who was smiling and blushing because she was hugging him, and gently stroked her purple hair.

"I'm glad that you found shelter here. You don't know how much you mean to me already." Jody said with a quiet and calming voice that drove her wild, making her squeal in excitement! "So would you like to stay here with me, and be my _Midnight_?"

What came next truly baffled Jody. Zoroark tackled him onto his bed with her on top of him, blushing insanely. She nodded and cuddled with him, blushing hard as she rubbed her head on his chest.

" **Z-Zoroark~** " She said in a slightly teasing manor to Jody

"You're right. I should be heading off to work soon but I might take the day off to see what your like, or I could take you to work. Wanna come to work with me and help out so you aren't here alone all day Midnight?" Jody spoke calmly to her, almost whispering to her

Midnight squealed in delight, cuddling Jody before getting off of him and standing up, looking into his hazel eyes, and blushing while smiling at him. Jody sat up and looked up at her before standing up and smiling gently at her.

"C'mon Midnight, let's get to work!" Jody smiled, to which Midnight stopped him and offered him a necklace which she herself could not put on

" **Zor…** "she said with sadness in her voice, putting the necklace in his hand, to which Jody nodded

Jody took the necklace in his hand and opened the pokeball, putting it on the chain and closing the ball so it was on the necklace. The pokeball shrunk to about ⅔ its normal size and Jody opened the clasps on the back of the necklace and leaning down to be at around her neck height. He put the necklace around her neck and closed the clasps so that the necklace was on her.

Midnight squealed in pure happiness, hugging Jody tightly, who hugged her back while smiling. She let go of the hug and put on her favourite hoodie of his, which she knew where it always was because she always wore it during the day. Jody pulled the necklace out of the hoodie so Midnight could proudly display it while she walked with Jody.

"Hey Midnight, so should we go?" Jody asked the shiny Zoroark, to which she nodded

Midnight and Jody walked out of the beach hut and to the nearby village, where Jody worked as a computer repairman. They walked side by side, occasionally bumping shoulders as they walked, which made Midnight blush like crazy, before they arrived at the job, ready for their day together.

When Jody walked in with a Zoroark by his side, all his coworkers were surprised and walked up to him, setting aside their work.

"Jody, when the fuck did you get a Zoroark, let alone a shiny?!" His coworker asked in surprise

"Well, I got her just earlier but it feels like I've had her with me for an eternity." Jody laughed a bit at is own cheeziness

" **Zor~** " Midnight chimed in, rubbing her face against his

"I know Midnight, enough chit chat, more work, yeah?" Jody asked the Zoroark in the purple and grey hoodie, to which she nodded

"Well, you should get to work, you have a few GPU's to fix and someone wanted you to build a computer for them." His coworker said to Jody

Jody nodded and sat down at his desk, 7 GPU's laid on it with a box full of computer parts. Midnight sat on his lap, blushing madly, as he started his work. His arms reached around her as he worked on the GPU's.

All of Jody's coworkers looked at him in awe, not only because he was fixing GPU's with relative ease, but because he had a shiny Zoroark with him, which didn't seem to bother him.

"Hey Midnight, I need you to do something for me, okay?" Jody asked him, to which Midnight nodded. "Can you please get off my lap for a second, I need to work on building this computer." Jody said as he pushed the final GPU aside, it being fixed

Midnight got off of his lap, slightly saddened, but when Jody stood up, she took his seat and scooted to the side, watching all of Jody's coworkers stand up and surround Jody. He had his screwdriver to the side and the computer case in front of him.

"So, did the person request I put an OS on it?" Jody asked his coworkers

"She said she wanted T-10 on it. I don't know why though, because T-12 is the most up to date OS right now." his coworker said

"Oh. I know what type of rig this person wants!" Jody looked confident as he put the computer together fairly quick, first putting the motherboard on its box, putting a CPU in the socket and putting the motherboard in the case.

Jody then installed the RAM sticks as well as the CPU cooler, which was a full water cooling system. He then installed the GPU and the HDD's as well as the SSD's. Midnight watched his fingers work meticulously as he moved the inner workings of a computer to their proper places with, what looked like, relative ease! She shifted in the chair, watching him continue his work and put in the final screws.

Jody set his screwdriver down and put the side screen on it, displacing tempered glass and the computer. He wiped some sweat from his brow and looked at his coworker, asking him "How long did that take?"

"Jody, I swear you're a god of some sort because you put that computer together in 2 minutes and 53 seconds!" All his coworkers applauded Jody as he stepped back, mildly dizzy from something

Midnight noticed Jody's dizziness and stood up, walking over to him and keeping him balanced " **Zoro?** " she asked Jody

"I'm fine, I just need a breather, don't worry." Jody smiled at his Zoroark

Midnight helped Jody to his chair and sat on his lap, hugging him. Midnight licked his face before resting her head on his chest.

Jody's coworkers looked worried and surprised. "Jody, you should go home early, you overwork yourself all the time. You might have pushed yourself to hard this time." One of his coworkers spoke to him

"I won't go home early unless the boss tells me I will go home. I've only been here an hour." Jony spoke at only a whisper, which could barely be heard

Upon one of his coworkers going into his bosses office, minutes later, Jody's boss came out and examined Jody, completely disregarding Midnight.

"Young man, what have you done since arriving?" His boss asked him

"I fixed 7 GPU's and built a custom computer with water cooling in 2 minutes and 53 seconds, all in an hour sir." Jody said faintly

"What you have done in the last hour would take a normal person hours to do for each GPU. You've earned paid leave for the rest of the week. Pack your stuff, go home, and rest." His boss said to him

"Thank you Sir." Jody said weakly as he stood up, carrying Midnight. Midnight cooed as Jody held her in his arms, before she was set in his chair so Jody could get a cup of water and his stuff.

Midnight watched Jody carefully as he grabbed his stuff, not taking an eye off of his calm and calculated movements, despite not feeling so well. She could see what he was doing, he was faking feeling sick.

" **Zor!** " She gasped as he finished grabbing his stuff and picked her up

"Let's go home Midnight." He replied to her

Midnight cooed, blushing a bit as he carried her out of the place on his back, walking towards his beach hut slowly initially, but once they were far enough from Jody's work, he started walking normal and chuckled.

"I'm going to teach you English, Midnight, or try to as much as possible." Jody said to her

" **Zor, Zoroark!** " Midnight exclaimed, holding onto his back tightly as they arrived at the Beach Hut

"I know girl, it's exciting huh?" Jody asked his Zoroark, to which his face was licked, as he opened the door to the hut and laid Midnight on his bed, laying next to her. Midnight blushed heavily as he laid next to her, feeling his warmth emanate off of his body.

Jody wrapped his arms around her and held her close, only making her blush much more visible, as she cuddled up to him, rubbing her body against his.

Jody slowly stroked her fur, looking deep into her golden-yellow eyes, as if he was trying to connect with her without a spoken word. Midnight looked back into his eyes, blushing heavily before putting her paw on his cheek.

" **Ark~** " She said to him, blushing hard before looking away

"I love you too Midnight. What's wrong?" Jody replied

Midnight squealed in delight, looking back at him and blushing harder. She inched closer to him, pressing her body against him, before kissing him. As she kissed him, he seemed surprised at first but gave in after a bit and kissed back.

* * *

 **There isn't much to say here other than I hope you enjoyed! This will most likely be a small story so I hope it's good enough for you all so I can make more. I haven't written in 5 months, so yeah. Anyways, have a good rest of your day, and I love you all, peace!**


End file.
